References in Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!
Atsuiaka Nina's 2019 anime Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! contains a lot of references to Ghostbusters. Here are all of them. Characters Almost each character was based on a pre-existing Ghostbusters character, be it the movie, the cartoon, or the comics. Technically, the other characters aren't parodies, but literal references, like in art or journals. These aren't all of the references, these are just some of them, I'll show them all off one day. * Keiko Ideguchi is based on Peter Venkman. However, to keep femininity in mind, Makoto Kino was used for reference as well. * Rei Yoshihara is based on Ray Stantz. However, to keep her status in mind, Minako Aino was used for reference as well. * Chie Nagai is based on Egon Spengler. However, to keep her bluntness in mind, Rei Hino was used for reference as well. Her name was chosen with Chie Satonaka in mind. * Kokoro Eida is based on Winston Zeddemore. * Kimi Ogura is based on Janine Melnitz, and Kimiko Oguro is based on her Ghostbusters II character change. * Slimer is literally Slimer, particularly the one from the cartoons and the Slimer! shorts. * Sonia Nozaki is based off of Dana Barrett, and her child Sahara is based off of Dana's child Oscar. * Itaru Mizutani is based off of Louis Tully. * Misa Amari is based off of Dean Yeager. Relationships * Kimiko and Itaru are in a relationship in Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure of the Dark Arts because of Ghostbusters II's pairing of Janine and Louis. However, this is a fake movie. Attacks * Kokoro's attack Fire was made with the song FIYAH in mind. Episodes Almost each episode is based on a scene of the Ghostbusters movie, an episode of the Real Ghostbusters, or a comic issue of IDW's Ghostbusters series. * CGPC01 - Well, it's not exactly supposed to be the same as the opening to Ghostbusters, but there's parallels. * CGPC02 - This is supposed to be the sliming of Venkman in Ghostbusters. * CGPC03 - No direct references. * CGPC04 - Almost original, but has parallels to Adventures in Slime and Space. * CGPC05 - The Bogeyman Cometh. * CGPC06 - Look Homeward, Ray. * CGPC07 - This episode is based off of Dana and Peter together in Dana's apartment after Dana sees Zuul, but there's a scene based on a scene in Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream. * CGPC08 - Troll Bridge. * CGPC09 - Slimer, Is That You!? and The Fry Cook Games. * CGPC10 - Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral. * CGPC11 - The Hole in the Wall Gang. The episode's name (The Enigma of the Von Limburger Mansion) is based on the Junji Ito manga The Enigma of Amigara Fault, due to their striking similarities. * CGPC12 - Janine's Genie. * CGPC15 - The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic. * CGPC16 -''The Old College Spirit.'' * CGPC19 - Not based on anything, but there are some references to Winston Zeddemore. * CGPC20 - Based on IDW Ghostbusters issues 13 and 14. * CGPC23 - Slimer, Come Home. * CGPC24 - Based on at least the first part of Act 3 in the Ghostbusters movie. * CGPC25 - Based on the finale of the Ghostbusters movie. * CGPC26 - Citizen Ghost. * Episodes 27-30 are supposed to be based on the first 6 issues of IDW Ghostbusters volume 2. * CGPC31 - Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream. After episode 31, the episodes Take Two, The Ghostbusters in Paris, When Halloween was Forever, The Brooklyn Triangle, ''and ''Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood are supposed to get adaptations before we go on to an adaption of the IDW Ghostbusters comic series Mass Hysteria, which is the series finale. Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Category:References Page Category:Reference